


Lì dove i nostri mondi collidono

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [40]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Slurs, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Due nemici: questo sono sostanzialmente Ichigo e Grimmjow. Eppure, a volte, neanche l'odio riesce a spiegare certi legami tanto profondi quanto contraddittori. E dietro l'ossessione, può esserci dell'altro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa breve one-shot per un contest indetto dal "[Lost in Yaoiland Forum](http://lostinyaoiland.forumfree.it/)", dove c'era la possibilità di scrivere una fanfic partendo da citazioni di autori famosi. Io scelsi due frasi sull'odio e, naturalmente, parlai di Ichigo e Grimmjow, cercando di descrivere il loro rapporto di profonda rivalità e il modo in cui sfociava spesso in altro.
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #022.Nemici  
>  **Prompt del contest:** "Ama come se poi dovessi odiare" (Cicerone) ; "L'odio è il piacere più duraturo; gli uomini amano in fretta e odiano con calma" (Byron)

_“Ama come se poi dovessi odiare”._   
**_{Cicerone}_ **

Il buco e la maschera.

Quali erano i due particolari che facevano di un Arrancar un Hollow?

Il buco, che segnava la mancanza di un _cuore_. La maschera, che proteggeva il _nudo istinto_.

Il buco e la maschera, ce li aveva anche Grimmjow.

Era su quei due particolari che lo sguardo di Ichigo indugiava spesso e volentieri – fosse sul campo di battaglia o fosse _altrove_ – fissandosi con perversa ossessione, quasi la loro presenza testimoniasse in maniera sicura che chi aveva davanti fosse il suo più acerrimo nemico.

Nemico, perché voleva vederlo _morto_.

Nemico, perché desiderava con una certa superbia che fosse il suo volto a essere l’ultima cosa che quegli occhi di un azzurro lancinante vedessero.

Nemico, perché solo lui doveva sconfiggerlo.

Nemico, perché era il perfetto assillo che accompagnava ogni giornata nella sua naturale prosecuzione.

«Non ti distrarre, Kurosaki!».

E poi c’era la spada. Arrugginita, sbeccata, rognosa proprio come quella maledetta Pantera che tanto provocatoriamente lo andava a scovare, ogni volta, nell’angolino di quiete che Ichigo amava chiamare “vita quotidiana”, costringendolo a risvegliarsi.

L’odore della battaglia nell’aria sublimava i sensi, era una miccia per l’onda di adrenalina che faceva pompare il cuore a un ritmo impressionante e ci voleva poco, dannatamente poco, perché il sangue schizzasse alla testa, arrecando un senso di euforia che andava sfogato.

Grimmjow non deludeva mai, era la perfetta valvola di sfogo: non lo andava a tirar fuori dalla routine semplicemente per provocarlo. Doveva sfinirlo, sfiancarlo, doveva cibarsi del suo odio e della sua rabbia finché non ne fosse stato completamente saziato.

Il senso di dolenzia generale che rimaneva dopo, avvolto strettamente ai loro muscoli e ai loro nervi ormai esausti, era l’effetto tanto atteso di una soddisfazione dirompente quanto effimera.

Perché non c’era un modo definitivo di riversare sull’altro il fiume d’istinti mal trattenuti che la sua presenza scatenava istantaneamente. Non si poteva _parlarne_ , le parole non bastavano. Non si poteva limitarsi allo _scontro fisico_ , i loro corpi non erano mai abbastanza vicini da comunicare ogni fremito all’altro. Non ci si poteva limitare a del semplice _sesso_ , non era una fusione abbastanza profonda e violenta, ma assecondare il desiderio che li spingeva a scontrarsi ogni volta poteva rivelarsi una mossa pericolosamente disgraziata.

Grimmjow non poteva soddisfare fino in fondo quella disperata brama di distruzione, che lo spingeva prepotentemente ad annientare l’odiato rivale. Così la sua fame tremenda si trasformava in morsi voraci e profondi sui muscoli tesi e sudati dell’altro, che sentiva tutto e sentiva maledettamente bene il profilo tagliente e affilato di quei denti bianchi, che si sporcavano del suo sangue purpureo.

Ichigo non poteva renderlo inoffensivo, ogni sforzo per controllarlo sarebbe stato vano, oltreché perfettamente inutile: non era per cambiarlo che ogni volta si _lasciava prendere_ ; poteva soltanto sopportare il peso del suo corpo sopra il proprio, lasciando che gli entrasse dentro con tutta l’irruenza di cui era capace, senza riguardo alcuno.

Perché tutto di lui lo feriva, non solo quella voce graffiante che si prendeva gioco di lui persino nei momenti più delicati; non solo quegli occhi troppo azzurri che lo fissavano con troppa intensità anche nel bel mezzo di una lotta feroce; non solo quelle mani che lo afferravano senza alcun pudore. Persino il suo seme, che lo riempiva durante un amplesso, _bruciava_ maledettamente scorrendo lungo la pelle.

Non era masochistico piacere quello che provava Ichigo Kurosaki nel lasciarsi _offendere_ a quel modo. Era il rispetto che provava per l’avversario a portarlo a concedersi tutto, senza risparmiarsi. E Grimmjow era il nemico per eccellenza, colui che aveva avuto il merito –lui solo – di occupargli la vita fino a tenerlo in piedi quando la pioggia minacciava di tirarlo in basso.

A Grimmjow bisognava dare tutto, la mente e anche il corpo. E persino il cuore, anche a costo di spremerlo fino all’ultima goccia di sangue per alimentare quel sentimento feroce.

Perché l’odio è un miasma lento, che avvelena il destinatario e corrode il cuore di chi lo patisce. L’odio li avrebbe consumati – _li stava consumando_ – entrambi fino a farli cadere in pezzi e loro non si sarebbero fermati. Era impossibile ormai anche solo pensare di farlo, ora che finalmente avevano trovato qualcuno che non fosse mai stanco di combattere, non il solito vigliacco ma un avversario di tutto rispetto da cui non potevi sfuggire, mostrando vergognosamente la schiena.

Perché quel nemico andava affrontato di petto.

«Sei già stanco, Kurosaki?».

«Quando mai, Grimmjow! Piuttosto mi sembra di vederti, come dire, affannato! Sicuro che ce la fai ad arrivare fino in fondo?!».

«Ah, tutte cazzate! Pensa a continuare invece di perder tempo a parlare!».

Il sangue scorreva copioso, i graffi e i morsi si moltiplicavano sui loro corpi, martoriandoli orribilmente, perché quegli incontri erano lunghi e si stemperavano nel tempo in battibecchi feroci che divenivano soltanto un intermezzo fra una collisione e l’altra.

E poi le mani tornavano ancora a stringersi e intrecciarsi, quasi a voler spezzare le nocche dell’altro, puro istinto che si trasformava in scontenta _fame_ , una luce a intermittenza che donava calore a fasi alterne, mentre a brevi momenti di disgusto tornavano a succedersi prepotenti, lunghi e dilanianti periodi di passione, vorticante e offensiva come un vento freddo che taglia la pelle e spacca le labbra.

Non lo avrebbero ammesso mai ma lo sapevano entrambi di essere l’uno la ragione di vita dell’altro.

Grimmjow, un re senza popolo né scorta aveva trovato nello Shinigami dai capelli arancioni l’invasore perfetto, colui che lo manteneva costantemente in guerra col mondo, rendendolo dimentico della spiazzante _solitudine_ in cui si era costretto a vivere.

Ichigo, perenne invaso da un altro se stesso che tentava costantemente il colpo di mano, aveva fatto di Grimmjow l’obiettivo comune contro di cui ogni sua forza, anche quel bianco spettro che gli abitava l’anima, poteva convergere, perché solo l’Arrancar dagli occhi azzurri riusciva a mettere d’accordo ogni sua parte.

E allora perché concedersi il lusso di vivere in pace con gli altri? Perché permettersi di _amare_ , quando c’era un’ossessione così divampante a riempire la vita?

«Dove vai, Shinigami?!».

«Mi sembra ovvio. A casa. È tardi».

«Ah! Scappi con la coda fra le gambe, eh?».

E le mani si scontrano di nuovo, rabbiose, mentre i volti si fanno più vicini.

«Che hai detto? Prova a ripeterlo, se hai il coraggio!».

**_L'odio è il piacere più duraturo; gli uomini amano in fretta, ma odiano con calma._ **

E questa era una verità che i due ragazzi non avrebbero mai fatto fatica alcuna ad ammettere, una verità tanto estenuante quanto consolante: non avrebbero mai smesso di odiarsi, continuando a ritrovarsi finché non fossero _crollati in pezzi_.

«Io non ho paura di farlo, a differenza tua, Shinigami».

«Ti ammazzo!».

«Non se lo faccio prima io!».

Era tutto lì lo scopo della battaglia, era tutta lì l’essenza del loro odio: annientarsi e annientare il nemico, per trascinarselo dietro e continuare a combattere, foss’anche all’Inferno, purché la lotta non finisse _mai_.


End file.
